


Love Letter

by googlyeyeseyes123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is gay and sad, M/M, Onesided Shance, i'm not good at this, it's just a love letter thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlyeyeseyes123/pseuds/googlyeyeseyes123
Summary: Contrary to what he’d have people believe, Lance knew very well that he was stupid. If being stupid were an art form, then no one could deny he was the master. The things he says, the things he does, the things he feels: all of them, stupid. Especially the last one.Of all the stupid things he’s done in his life, falling for the leader of their team really had to be the dumbest.Aka: a tumblr ask meme I did that became too long





	Love Letter

Contrary to what he’d have people believe, Lance knew very well that he was stupid. If being stupid were an art form, then no one could deny he was the master. The things he says, the things he does, the things he _feels_ : all of them, stupid. Especially the last one.

Of all the stupid things he’s done in his life, falling for the leader of their team really had to be the dumbest.

It was all well and good to have a little crush on the guy when he was just an attractive hero that Lance would never have a chance of meeting, but now that he has gotten a chance to meet him - to _know_ him - that ‘little crush’ is the same thing that keeps him up at night, lodges a blade of longing deep in his chest, and sends his heart soaring at hearing a single ‘good job, Lance’. It’s what clouds his mind with a thousand thoughts and feelings that he can never let out, forcing him to swallow the words down whenever he sees the smile that warms his very core with affection, until every whisper of desire becomes so loud he has to take a minute to collect his thoughts and leave.

A minute like this one.

Sometimes, when things got a tad overwhelming, Lance would write a letter. It would always be addressed to the same person, and it would always be destined for the trash. Every time, he’d play with the idea that maybe this would be the one he’d deliver, the one that would finally get it all out there, quick and easy so he could take his rejection and move on.

Maybe this time would be different, or maybe it would just be added to the pile. Still, he picked up his pen and wrote whatever came to mind.

~~~

Shiro,

Um.

You know, I’ve written, like, 20 of these since we’ve been out here, but they never get easier to word. I think in the end I always repeat myself anyway.

I guess I’ll just get right into it.

You’ve always been my hero. I’m pretty sure I’ve told you before, but… You were the guy I looked up to at the Garrison, the one I dreamed of being - you still are, honestly. You’re strong, smart, unfairly hot, and you’re the perfect example of what a leader should be. But you’re also one of the kindest men I’ve ever met: you never hesitate to help anyone out and you’re always there when we need you, even when some of us act… a little bit childish, maybe. If Hunk has a heart of gold, then you have a heart of diamond; you’ve been through a whole lot, and I can’t imagine what it was like, but you still came out of it stronger than ever (and not just because you got a snazzy robot arm)!

I think it’s safe to say you’re the closest thing to ‘perfect’ as humanity can get, and I really don’t deserve to be able to call you my friend, especially considering I’m not even satisfied with that title.

I had a crush on you when I was back at the Garrison - which I’d say is pretty normal since you’re basically a walking Greek statue - and when we came to the castle, I thought I’d be able to get over it just fine. Move on and date a sweet alien babe, you know?

Turns out I’m not great at moving on when it comes to you.

I probably shouldn’t go into mushy details, but if this is gonna be like any of the other letters I wrote, unfortunately for you, I will. I hope you like cheese.

Shiro, my man, you’ve got one of the most knee-weakening smiles in the whole galaxy. Any time I’m blessed enough to receive one I feel like I could punch Zarkon straight in his dinosaur face for ever trying to take it away, and the way it makes your eyes twinkle and face soften always has me thanking the stars for giving me eyes to see it. I want you to smile more. To be happy. I know I’m probably not the one who could make you happy, I’m not even almost good enough for you, but if I can make you smile for any reason then at least I’m doing one good thing.

You deserve the universe and everything in it, and the fact you don’t think that too is a travesty. I wish I could give it to you. I wish I could make you feel loved. I wish I could hold your hand, g ~~o on date, kiss y~~

~~I wish I could be enough…~~

I think I’ve rambled on too much already, but I don’t know if you’ll ever even read this so I guess it doesn’t really matter.

Long story short is: I’m in love with you, Shiro.

I know you’ll never feel the same, and I never expected you to. I just hate hiding it. Pretending that I don’t wanna kiss every frown right off your mouth. Or that I don’t hang on your every word, and do everything I do just to try and make you proud.

But I’ll keep pretending, because this is a war; I’m supposed to be strong enough to put aside my school girl feelings to fight it, and you’ve got enough on your plate without having to worry about me swooning too hard when you use your cool leader voice.

That’s all I wanted to say, I think.

Sorry for the gay novel,

Lance

~~~

He read over his own written words, cringing slightly at what he saw before screwing it up roughly, tossing it into the overflowing trash can in frustration.

“Seriously, so stupid…”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this isn't great I know but,,, my AO3 is so bare :^(   
> Maybe I'll end up deleting this but I also might forget so who knows--  
> Let me know if there's any mistakes? I didn't read through it because my own writing makes me :^/ but ye a h
> 
> byeeee


End file.
